The Pamphlet
by Woodswolf
Summary: In a strange and terrifying new world, Coraline Jones discovers that some secrets are bad, and they are that way for a reason. Who is Harry James Potter, and what does he have to do with the hidden history? Rated T for violence/implied drug abuse later.
1. Prologue

_(A/N): Hello world!_

_This is going to be a HUGE epic-project!_

_I plan to make this THE LARGEST Coraline crossover EVER! HA HA HA!_

_Anyway, here's a few notes._

_First thing, this is set in an Alternate Universe where there was a sort of Death Eater rebellion - instead of them disappearing, you know, after the Battle of Hogwarts, they instead... uhm... it spoils a bit if I was going to say that... They set up their own little fascist society, you know. Kinda like Nazi Germany. Kinda. Except it's worldwide._

_Also, I will be defining terms and stuff as I go. Because some of the stuff is a bit changed from canon._

_Anyway, here's the prologue._

PROLOGUE

The world is different now.

Oh, don't mind me, I'm just your personal escort to the New Era, led by the Dragon Order. For some, it's hell on earth. For others, it's the best time they've ever had.

Not that they'd remember the old time. It's insignificant.

You may have come here because you believed in a certain… legend.

It's not true. It's just a legend, albeit a popular one in your time. Only the dead know it now.

It's not true, no matter what you think you believe. No, maybe the main character's name was Peter Jones. Or John Harris. Or maybe they're not real at all.

For some of you, this is quite a blow to your consciousness, for you may have lived the legacy of the one person I'm talking about, who was rumored to have had a 'Jesus moment' once or twice.

Maybe you've guessed who I'm talking about. The smart ones know that it's one of two people: Peter Jones or John Harris.

They are the ones who will live.

Anyway, today the world is different and better. When young Peter killed our master, we just rebounded a few months later, by slowly abducting him and most of the others who knew him closely.

We took over, and we used the Frog in the Water philosophy to slowly bend society to our needs… the whole world, in fact. Not just the small, insignificant Wizarding World.

The Frog in the Water goes something like this: Take a frog and stick him in boiling water. He hops or swims out. But take the same frog, put him in lukewarm water and place him on the stovetop, and what do you get? The frog fries before it realizes it's dead.

So after we took over, we waited. Sure, we may have pulled some strings to do it faster, but everyone in the world fried. After ten years, we had completely and silently taken over the whole world. No one knew his name, even.

Here we are, at last! The present day! What is his name? You guessed it right. Peter Jones. John Harris. One of those answers.

Doubt yourself. Let the lies slip away, and know that you probably read seven books of legend about a certain…

Good.

Welcome to the New World.

_(A/N): Before I continue this, come and give me one review. Please?_


	2. Home

_(A/N): These first few chapters are going to drop atomic bombs in terms of epic information. And then, after that, we get to more action._

_No, you don't get to see the McGuffin this thing is named after yet. Not yet... hehehe..._

_Thanks to DGM otaku for reviewing!_

CHAPTER ONE: HOME

The night air that Thursday was chilly, and a dark orange-red color, from the leaves falling from the trees in the neighborhood. The few stars there were that night twinkled, slowly and silently, above the sad, dilapidated old townhouse. A girl was walking up to the house. Her name was Coraline, and she was just getting home from school. Her shoulder-length black hair was waving in the slight wind, and her coat was flapping open, even in the cold. Coraline walked along the cracked and weed-ridden sidewalk and up the rotting steps to the door, which had paint chips flaking off and a bullet hole that dug halfway into the door.

_I still wonder what that's from,_ she wonders.

She quickly opened the door. It creaked softly. Then she heard her sister's yell.

"Can't you get out of there any sooner after detention, Cora?" her sister screamed her nickname. "Dinner's almost ready, for God's sake! I can't believe I get home an hour before you do these days, and I have to go to my next job in half an hour!"

Coraline hung up her coat on a hook by the door. Her sister – Melanie – had been like this since she got the detention. Now, Melanie (although she liked to be called 'Mel') not only had to do her schoolwork (she was only sixteen – three years older than Coraline), work two jobs illegally, and not be found out each day by the Dragon Order (whom her sister liked to refer to as 'They'), but she had to make sure she scolded Coraline hard enough that she wouldn't get another detention.

"Sis! You know I get home late these days! The detention sentence I got lasts a month and it's been three weeks! I'll be out of it quickly, and then you won't have to worry so much!" Coraline shouted back.

"Don't call me Sis! If they look into your records while they place the detention papers and they see that Mom died five years ago and that Dad's been dead for far longer, we get taken away, to somewhere we will never be heard from again! That's not even considering if they've found out how to jinx phrases! Call me Mom, for Christ's sake!"

"I have some history to work on, _Mom_," Coraline said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "So I'm going up to my room now, _Mom_. It would be very kind of you to bring my dinner up there, _Mom_."

"That's more like it," Mel answered. "But stop it with that tone."

Coraline left the hall and walked up the main stair. It was leaning slightly and the steps were decaying in places. She went up its narrow, steep spiral to another short hall, where the wallpaper was peeling and the floors would shift a little under her weight, into her room, where she set her backpack down on the small, ancient desk. She didn't bother to take her history textbook out. She just began to open the small, 'secret' compartment in her desk. There had been a false bottom in it as long as she could remember.

She pulled the little piece of string she had tied through a small hole in the wood, and lifted the bottom out. It wasn't a very big drawer, and the piece of wood wasn't very thick or heavy, so it was simple enough to lift it out.

"I told you dinner was almost done, Cora."

Her sister's voice caught her off guard. She almost threw the bottom of the drawer down on the floor. She turned around and saw that she had a small bowl and a spoon for her. "Your supper," Mel said simply. "Chicken soup. Not much but chicken in water, though. We didn't have enough for anything else."

Coraline took the soup from her sister. "Si – I mean, Mom, go away. I'm doing homework."

"Doesn't look like it to me. Looks more like you're opening your 'secret compartment' again. Coraline, we need to keep a good record. Just… do what your assignment is."

"It's nothing. Just supposed to read about the 'recent events' the textbook talks about. We've been doing this unit for a while now, you know that. It's where I found the pamphlet."

"That pamphlet that nearly cost us our safety! We need to get rid of it!"

"Mom, just…" Coraline sighed, turning to the small window. "Just look at the stars."

"Why, Cora? What difference will it make?" Mel asked. "It's not like it will make me older, or help us get more money, or keep us safe."

"It lets us look into the past," Coraline continued. "It lets us see what came before. The closest stars are four years away for light. We can see them as they were four years in the past. They could be dead and we wouldn't know.

"Somewhere out there is a star that was burning brightly in the past… a good past. A better past. A place where peace and harmony would live on, forevermore. Until now. It saw that past, and it shows its light as it was in that past, so that we may see the past, and know, and hope. We need to make sure that that star's light and legacy fades when we can get back to that time, and keep it, so that that star's death wish lives on."

"You're too much of a dreamer for your own good, Cora," Mel told her. "It's going to get you killed one day."

Coraline sighed, and set her head down on her desk.

"I need to leave now… I'm almost late for my other job," Mel said quietly. "Don't go outside while I'm gone, okay? You know what They do with squibs."

Coraline and Melanie hugged each other, and Melanie left the house.

_(A/N): Ha ha ha! You should see your face! You were like, "HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!" and I was like, "Yeah, bitch, watchya expect? Coraline's a reincarny of Twilight from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_?"_

_And now you're like, "WTF?" and I'm like, "Yeah, I know my mind is fucked up."_

_So, two reviews! Pretty please? You can get three in one night!_

_By the way, some of the stuff in here is Mysteriously Relevant. With Capital Letters For A Magical Reason You Will Eventually Learn._


	3. Pamphlet

_(A/N): Hello people!_

_Here's the second chapter, like I promised! Two reviews... Yay!_

_Here you go, sweety-pies! I hope you enjoy this! It's going to be about rainbow unicorns and butterflies and all sorts of pretty stuff like that! *Cheshire Cat smile* [/sarcasm]_

_Thanks to Marquis Carabas and DGM otaku for reviewing!_

CHAPTER TWO: PAMPHLET

After she had finished her homework, Coraline decided to look again over the 'oh-so-dangerous' pamphlet again. It was quite strange. It was about some 'famous' person she'd never heard of.

She took it out of the 'secret compartment' again and read it over, puzzling over the terms she didn't understand.

**PETER JOHN HARRIS*:**

_**Childhood:**_

**Peter John Harris was born in Godric's Hollow in late July of the year 1980. He lived with his parents, Elizabeth and Joshua, until they were murdered by a Dark Wizard in October of 1981. He survived the Killing Curse by mysterious circumstances that are not understood to this day.**

**After that point, he moved in with some relatives, where he remained unaware of his status as a wizard for the next ten years, until he received an invitation to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

_**School Life:**_

**Peter was sorted into Griffindor House and was an instant celebrity from the moment his name was called.**

**He quickly collected a few close friends who stuck with him through the rest of his schooling.**

_**Currently:**_

**Peter John Harris has not been seen since he disappeared from the Battle of Hogwarts on May 2nd, 1998.**

**His whereabouts are unknown.**

And in small print near the bottom:

**_* Peter John Harris is not his real name, which is not stated above due to censoring legislation by the Dragon Order. His real name is Ha tter._**

**_For more information please contact 81_**

Near the end of the page, where the interesting stuff was, there were several sizeable rips, hiding the important information. Apparently there was a phone number, and the real name of the person described. Coraline didn't recognize him from the photograph on the cover. He had peculiar glasses and a strange scar half-hidden by black hair (it was a black-and-white photograph, so she couldn't really tell what color it was - it was dark).

Coraline decided to call him Hatter, from what was left of his name on the pamphlet. Until she found out his real name, anyway.

She put the pamphlet back and closed the secret compartment, before she picked up the candle on the desk she had been reading by.

Before she would go to bed, Coraline decided she would walk around the house for a little while. They had only moved here recently from somewhere else, as whenever her sister thought they were going to be discovered they would pack up and leave, and eventually find an abandoned house like this one to inhabit.

Coraline, being a squib, didn't help any with staying hidden. Even though her sister had expressed it in kind words ("You've just got such a big personality the magic wouldn't fit!"), the Dragon Order had certain rules against squibs and muggle-borns, as they were called. Whenever a squib or muggle-born would be found, they would be placed in special 'homes' for misfits, which were more like prisons for the 'crippled'.

The Dragon Order didn't exactly know what was 'right', really; they had a twisted version of equality and superimposed it on everyone else.

That didn't prevent Coraline and Melanie from being hungry. That didn't prevent the dangers they were faced with every day. That didn't prevent that Melanie had to give up magic and hide her mother's wand so she could protect her sister.

Ever since their mother had died, the two sisters had vowed to stay together.

The Dragon Order wasn't helping too much.

And neither were frayed nerves.

_(A/N): Okay, people! Does two reviews sound decent right now?_  
><em>Hehehe...<em>


	4. Another

_(A/N): Now, as I said to Marquis Carabas earlier, we shall now meet the Evil Bitch-Mother of All Rainbow Unicorns._

_For those of you who have no idea what that meant, any self-respecting Coraline fan knows what it meant._

_And so do those of you who aren't self-respecting Coraline fans, but you've seen the movie/read the book and/or hated it. :(_

_For those of you who have no idea what the fuck I'm talking about, here it is: I'm talking about..._

_Nope. FIND OUT ON YOUR OWN. Ha ha. Ha. Ha. Heh._

_XD_

CHAPTER THREE: ANOTHER

Coraline was surprised how little of the place she had actually been able to look at. She had found that the house was almost bigger than you would have expected it to be.

It was two floors. Really old. Creaky. Peeling wallpaper. Rotting banisters.

And then there was an old door, almost like a dumbwaiter door, except closer to the ground. It was barely hidden by the wallpaper. At one point it might have been wallpapered over, if the paper hadn't almost all rotted away.

It had a strange little keyhole that was probably designed for one key, and one key only. She didn't know where the key was, of course - it could have been anywhere in the house - but when she went downstairs into the kitchen, Coraline saw a key that might work.

And so, back upstairs she ran, to stick the key in the lock.

It clunked.

Suddenly there were waves of magic rolling off of the thing.

Coraline locked it again, and they were gone.

_Interesting..._ she thought.

Coraline unlocked it for a second time. The same waves of magic began to make her blood boil.

Locking it once again, the magic stopped.

Finally she unlocked it and opened the door, only to find a strange tunnel waiting for her.

_This house is far bigger than it seems, isn't it?_ Coraline thought.

She started to crawl through the dark passageway, leaving the door open, only to find that she had exited into a room very eerily similar to the one she had just left.

But the wallpaper was in good condition, looking like it had just been placed the day before.

And the banister she could see down the hallway was polished and new.

_This is interesting._

Coraline entered the hall and walked down the stairway. The stairs were silent.

This place was obviously in a lot better condition than her new house was.

Of course, this place was empty. Sure, the lights were on (_but we light the house with candles, as the power lines going to it are down, so... maybe it was just that all the switches were left on after this part of the house was abandoned? And there's a secret line connected?_) but it didn't mean anything.

But Coraline then smelled a wonderful dinner cooking somewhere downstairs. It smelled like something her mother had made a while ago, and it was bringing back memories. Coraline was both happy and sad at the same time.

She continued down the steps and walked toward the kitchen.

When she walked in, she saw her mother's brown hair.

And then the woman turned around.

"Hello, Coraline!"

But the woman didn't have her mother's blue eyes.

_(A/N): Well, what do you think she has, dumbass?_

_Coraline: She has these freaky -_

_Me: NO! I WASN'T ASKING YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!_

_Coraline: ..._

_Me: THANK YOU... Gawsh!_

_So, is three reviews that hard, people? (UPDATE: I'm making it two reviews. I've already started writing Chapter Five, and I've completed Chapter Four WITH A/Ns! I'm desperate to post, too!) Note that the Desperation Rule still counts, aka someone reviews as an anonymous user to get chapters faster!_

_I'd prefer for not all of them to be that, though. The whole thing is kinda lame, but I get more reviews out of it! Yay!_

_Anyways, carry on with your lives._

_Coraline: HER EYES ARE -_

_Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP!_


	5. Other

_(A/N): Hello world!_

_I can't believe I actually finished Chapter Four early!_

_Yep! I did! It would have been twice as long as this and would have included the contents of the next chapters, had it not been for the fact that I like shorter chapters best, as they're easier to write. Some of the later ones will be longer, but right now we've just gotten onto the Rising Action of the first mini-plot, and so, as action increases, the length of the chapters will do so as well._

_In other words, expect mild cliffhangers for a while._

_Speaking of cliff-hanging - that's almost a spoiler!_

_Anyway, read on!_

_PS: Thanks to Marquis Carabas and candycoloredtwit (for reviewing Chapter Two - **What? I was DESPERATE!**) for reviewing!_

CHAPTER FOUR: OTHER

Coraline wondered who the woman with the black button eyes was, and why she looked so much like her mother, and why she was in this fixed-up version of her house on the other side of the little door.

So many questions, and so few answers, competed for her mouth. Finally, she asked the one that seemed most sensible.

"Who are you?" Coraline asked the strange woman. She looked so much like what she remembered of her mother, but was so different…

Coraline had been only six years old when her mother was murdered in her hometown. She only remembered bits and pieces of her mother; a laugh or a smile; a flash of long, brown hair; beautiful, ice-blue eyes…

"I'm you're Other Mother, dear," the strange woman said. "Why don't you go get your sister and tell her that dinner is ready?"

Coraline was then playfully shooed from the room by her Other Mother. She wondered where she was going to find her sister. Melanie was supposed to be at her night job. Of course, her 'mother' was still alive, so she knew this place was crazy already.

As Coraline turned a corner in the house (which was far bigger than it was on the outside, if you counted the house behind the little door), she heard the sounds of pages turning, and occasional gasps, almost as if someone was reading a suspense novel. Coraline entered the nearest doorway to find the source of the sound.

Inside the room was a giant library. The bookshelves were probably two hundred feet tall, and they were arranged in around fifty rows perpendicular to the doorway. Near the side of one of the shelves, there was a table (around ten feet long, which neatly aligned with the ends of the bookshelf) that someone who looked like her sister was sitting at, where she was giggling at something she was reading in a particularly thick book.

This was quite a rare picture. The only time her sister ever had time to curl up with a good book anymore was when she had time off from both of her current jobs at the same time – something that only happened around once a year. And even then, the selection they had was very limited. When they had to leave, they had to leave – they carried what they had with them and left, for a new city, a new life.

But here Melanie was, curled up with something as thick as the dictionary, laughing her head off.

Well, she wasn't really Melanie, as Coraline soon learned. Coraline, instead of her sister's hazel eyes, saw black buttons in their place. Except for that, the 'Other Melanie' looked exactly like her sister.

"Look at this!" her sister said, and shoved the big book towards her. Coraline opened the cover and was shocked at what she saw.

_**Coraline**_

_**By Neil Gaiman**_

She flipped to the next page, and after a while, found the beginning of the first chapter.

_Coraline discovered the door a little while after they moved into the house._

It was amazing… Coraline wondered what other stuff was in the book. She wanted to read it.

"Well, the Other Mother says it's dinner time," Coraline told the Other Melanie.

"Great! Let's go eat!" Other Melanie said, before pulling Coraline out the door.

_(A/N): A few important things were introduced here. For example, we actually met THREE characters in this chapter: The Other Mother, the Other Melanie, and a third mysterious character who will stay in the shadows for a little while._

_Oh! By the way, there was an in-text citation there. Coraline (the book) was written by Neil Gaiman, and there will be more pieces of it to come._

_It's awesome. Read it if you want to see how it ends, 'cuz I'm only using a few short passages of it._

_The rest of this crap was written by me._

_The end._

_Three reviews? Or will I have to get desperate again? XD_


	6. Confidance

_(A/N): Sorry for the really short chapter!_

_I know, I know, I could have VERY easily combined this with Chapter Four, but I was feeling lazy, okay?_

_Chapters will be longer later._

_But, at the same time, this is a very important chapter, even though it's short. First thing, the third character speaks._

_Who is it, you ask? Well, why should I tell YOU?_

_By the way, I've decided to cut the review count. I'm updating this faster than people are reviewing! But I'll still thank people, like this:_

_Thanks to candycoloredtwit for reviewing!_

CHAPTER FIVE: CONFIDANCE

Soon, Coraline found that she was sitting at a table almost completely covered in platters of food.

It was the small table in the kitchen, but it was still more food than she could remember she'd ever seen at once.

Her Other Mother and Other Sister were also sitting at the table, eating a bit and then idly chatting.

Coraline politely took and ate some chicken and potatoes, but not much. Even though she could have eaten a lot more (the 'chicken soup' she had had for dinner was less than satisfying, but it was all that she and Melanie usually had), she decided to be polite to these strangers and eat an average amount.

"What's bothering you, Coralne? You seem so quiet today," the Other Mother asked, as if she had known Coraline her entire life.

Now that the thought had occurred to her, she was really scared by it; however, eventually she decided that the Other Mother wasn't trying to creep her out, so Coraline confided her 'secret' with the Other Mother.

"Well, I found this strange pamphlet recently," she said, staring at her lap, "and I'm curious about it. It seems that it's something… important. I don't know. But I don't understand it."

"Maybe you could show it to Melanie tomorrow," the Other Mother said, and the Other Melanie (wait, which one was she talking about?) nodded vigorously. "She'd be glad to help you with it. But it's time for bed now. Let's go."

Coraline's Other Mother led her up the stairs to her restored (but Coraline decided to call it 'other', as that's what everything else in this world was called) bedroom, where Coraline crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Downstairs, in the library, a book fell open.

On its ancient paper, it read:

_Her Other Mother reached out her free hand and beckoned, gently, with one white finger. Her pale lips mouthed, "Come back soon," although she said nothing aloud._

_(A/N): Yay! Well, that end was exciting! By the way, that last part, in italics? It's not by me. No matter how much I would LOVE to say that it's me, it's not (CRAP!). It's Neil Gaiman and his excellent book, Coraline._

_Sorry about this thing being so short, again._


	7. School

_(A/N): If FanFictionNet was working right, this would have been posted a while ago. But my computer couldn't connect to the login server. Sorry!_

_Actually, chapters six through nine would have been posted a while ago. I have NO IDEA what is going on. But I have no other locations I can access at (well, I might try my cell phone, but I can't upload stuff on there!), so thus, this thing is REALLY LATE._

_UPDATE: THE SERVER IS FINALLY BACK UP! YAYAY!  
><em>

_But, at the same time, you get four chapters in the timespan of one!_

_Anyway, this chapter contains the last information you will see on the subject of life under the Dragon Order until the conclusion of the first mini-plot._

_Which is a while from now._

_There are actually two plot phases: there's Phase One, the one we're in right now, duh. This is the Other Phase, as I call it, because of the common appearance of the word 'other'._

_Then there's the OTHER Phase, the one we're not in yet. I haven't come up with a creative non-spoiler name for this one yet._

_Ooh! Wait..._

_Yes, spoiler free! Well, not quite, but, it's better than my other (Another Other! What a coincidence!) name for it!_

_The 'Magic' Phase._

_Take from it what you will. The quotes are relevant. And important. It's not the Magic Phase, it's the 'Magic' Phase._

_Also know that there will be warnings for implied drug abuse (and/or flat out drug abuse? I'm making up half of the details as I go along) in the Second Phase._

_Continue reading with these strange thoughts populating your head!_

CHAPTER SIX: SCHOOL

Coraline couldn't remember going to bed last night.

Well, besides going to bed in the Other World… or, more accurately, the other world she had dreamed about.

But there she was, in her own bed, with the candle snuffed out by her bedside, and the sunlight from the cracked window on her face.

Ready to begin another boring school day.

The day began when Coraline and Melanie were walking to school.

The two silently passed the many signs, common sights to see around the average school, displaying images with captions saying stuff such as 'ALL PERSONS WITHOUT D.O. APPROVED I.D. ON HAND WILL BE SEARCHED' or 'NO PERSONAL ITEMS BEYOND THIS POINT'.

Coraline wondered what they would be doing in her classes today. She guessed that in History they would be doing more projects on the Modern Era (it was the only unit legally allowed to be studied, in accordance with Dragon Order law), or everything that happened since the takeover thirty-or-so years ago.

She also started scripting out her conversations of the day:

_Joshua: "Hi, Coraline."_

_Coraline: ..._

_Joshua: "You never talk to me..."_

And another one:

_Miss Ance: "Coraline, when did the Takeover occur?"_

_Coraline: ..._

_Miss Ance: "*sigh* Anyone else?"_

Melanie always said not to stick out in school. If they found out she was a squib, she would be taken away to some far away place, and Melanie wouldn't be with her anymore. And both of them would be sad.

The easiest way for people not to find out who you are is to not let them.

And the way to do that was to not stick out.

Coraline never had any friends visit, or even any friends at all - Melanie always said that that was probably the most dangerous thing they could do. Once the kid found out that they had no parents, or that their house was a wreck, it would be too late.

Coraline made her way through the day, first with Mathematics, then English (where they studied the 'classics' written by Dragon Order officials), then to General Sciences (usually called 'Anti-Magic' by the students, as using magic to help with an experiment was forbidden), and finally to History, her least favorite class of the day, where she had to make peace with Miss Tempa Ance, an old woman who was older than time itself, and meaner than a swarm of wasps.

She was the same History teacher that had given her the long-term detention those months ago, which she loathed her for.

Today, the class was talking about the Takeover, and the forbiddance of muggle-borns and squibs. Why people like her - the different ones - were so bad, she had no idea. Coraline just knew that she hadn't been completely brainwashed like everyone else.

But Coraline didn't ever press the issue, as that only brought around suspicion, and suspicion only meant that she was more likely to be taken away. So she acted like the average kid, just to stay safe. In reality, Coraline had to supress a strange compellance to learn to act like the average kid.

Miss Ance had been going on about the Takeover and the names and blood statuses of the Dragon Order members. She highly doubted that everyone on the list was a pureblood, but she probably would never know whether half the stuff that wound up in her head was a lie or not.

As soon as History was over, Coraline walked to the detention room to do her time. After a few extra hours at the school, Coraline went home.

When she got there, Melanie was absent.

_She's probably just at her other job,_ Coraline thought.

There was a note on the table, clearly in her sister's handwriting:

_I've got to work overtime tonight. I won't be home until around three or four AM._

_Dinner's on the stove._

_Melanie_

After Coraline ate, she went upstairs to retrieve the pamphlet, and then into the room with the little door.

She unlocked it and felt the same waves of magic coming.

Folding the pamphlet into a little square and sticking it in her pocket, Coraline crawled through the small tunnel.

_(A/N): In case you didn't catch it, Miss Ance's name is a play on the name Temperance, which means 'Self-control or Moderation'. Even better (and I didn't realize this when I picked it) the name is English in origin._

_So, she's back in the Other World again! Yay! (See, there's another Other!)_


	8. Book

_(A/N): Consider this:_

_Book!Other Mother was not very powerful. One lame theater-show-thing (No offense, Neil!). She also wasn't very patient, what with showing the buttons in the first hour. Thus, Book!Coraline didn't need much help to defeat her._

_Movie!Other Mother 1-upd Book!Other Mother – she had the power to create a miraculous feast, a fantastic garden, an amazing circus, and a breathtaking theater. She also was three times as patient as Book!Other Mother. Therefore, Movie!Coraline needed a good amount of help and tips to defeat her._

_ThePamphlet!Other Mother has __**FAR**__ more power than TWO Movie!OMs __**plus**__ FIVE Book!OMs._

_Yeah. As you can probably already tell, ThePamphlet!OM is going to cause a fuckload of trouble – directly and indirectly. Including the –_

_Wait! I wasn't supposed to say that!_

_Ugh. Whatever._

CHAPTER SEVEN: BOOK

Soon, Coraline found herself in the Other World's massive library.

Coraline read from the magical book the Other Melanie had shown her yesterday while the Other Melanie did a search in the library for the mysterious "Hatter".

She had been reading about a cat that could, of all things, talk, when all of a sudden an arrow drew itself underneath what she had been reading, pointing at the margin.

Then a few comments all of a sudden appeared out of nowhere, just like the arrow.

They read:

_"Good evening," is a more accurate term, I believe, for our situation._

Coraline stared in shocked silence at the page for a little while before she spoke. "Who are you?" she asked the page.

_I can't hear you, child. How about you write on me instead?_

Coraline was quite confused for a moment, but picked up a pen and wrote in the margin, underneath the other notes:

_Who are you? What are you?_

_Continue reading,_ the page responded.

She read down a few lines before the page underlined a sentence.

_The cat shook its head. "No," it said. "I'm not the other anything. I'm me."_

_Are you the cat?_ Coraline wrote in the margin.

_You could say that,_ the page replied,_ but more accurately, I'm the book, child. The one with the answers you need._

_Answers?_

_Yes._

_To what?_

_To this._

All of a sudden, the book violently flipped through its pages. After it stopped, it underlined a passage.

_They went into the kitchen. On a china plate on the kitchen table was a spool of black cotton, and a long silver needle, and, beside them, two large black buttons._

Coraline pondered the passage before writing in the margin with the pen again.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ she asked.

_This._

The book again violently turned through itself, to a spot another forty pages or so ahead. She had no idea how the Other Melanie hadn't heard the noise; of course, maybe the library was so huge you couldn't hear a foghorn from the other side.

Another short passage was underlined.

_"She will take your life and all you are and all you care'st for, and she will leave you with nothing but mist and fog. She'll take your joy. And one day you'll awake and your - "_

Coraline didn't have time to read the rest, as she heard the Other Melanie's hurried footsteps running through the library.

_She must have found something,_ Coraline thought.

Coraline hurriedly scribbled on the page, _The Other Melanie is coming back! I'll read later!_

She barely glimpsed the book's response.

_Later will be too late._

_(A/N): So, the third character speaks!_

_Don't ask ME how the Cat got stuck in a book! Even I don't know that crap... :P_

_Anyway, for those of you who DON'T know much about Harry Potter, I actually based the Cat a lot off of Tom Riddle's Diary, both the book and the movie version. That's where the violent page-flipping and self-writing text came from._

_Now, on one of the points, it's your turn to decide whether or not the Cat is messing with her. This one:_

I can't hear you, child. How about you write on me instead?

_If you want Word of God, or in this case, Word of Me, the Cat is powerful enough to be able to hear Coraline, but writing was safer and less likely to set off an 'alarm'. Plus, if the Cat showed that he could actually speak, Coraline would probably start screaming. The book can speak, it just chooses not to._

_Hehehe... some of you know something along the lines of what I mean..._

_In the next chapter we will see what the hell the Other Melanie is going on about!_

_Other Melanie: I'm not really THAT annoying, am I? I'm gonna get my mouth ripped out if you say it too loud!_

_*gets mouth ripped out by OM*_

_Other Mother: We can't have that kind of talk when my dear Coraline is in this house. Go away. I won't fix you right now, but if Coraline even begins to complain you will wish you had gotten it ripped off!_

_*OM glues it back on*_

_Me: Ohhh... Kaaay..._

_Carry on with your lives!_


	9. Encyclopedia

_(A/N): Well, wait. I forgot. This is also a big Reveal chapter for where the hell Harry's been for the last, oh, twenty-seven YEARS or so since the Takeover by the Dragon Order._

_Just so that you know (as now is a handy time to state it): Coraline is 11, Melanie is 16, and Harry is 45._

_Also so that you know: Coraline stars in both halves. Melanie, the Other Melanie, and the Other Mother co-star in this one, while Harry and a few other yet-unnamed characters co-star in the next half._

_Anyway, I hope you like this. Some of it is an information dump, some of it isn't._

CHAPTER EIGHT: ENCYCLOPEDIA

Coraline slammed the book shut just as the Other Melanie ran around the corner.

"You won't believe what I found!" the Other Melanie excitedly shouted.

Coraline shoved over the magical book to the other side while the Other Melanie dropped a five-inch-thick book by the title of _The Encyclopedia of Famous Witches and Wizards, Volume 10, G-I_, on the table. The Other Melanie flipped to a page around half of the way through.

Coraline knew that the Other Melanie had to be an extreme speed-reader if she had been able to go through the entire H section of the book looking for a wizard with a matching definition.

The Other Melanie pointed to a name around half way down the page (which, Coraline found to her disbelief, labeled page 5,841):

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER** was born on July 31st, 1980, to Lily and James Potter._

Coraline skipped through the rest of it, until the end:

_At the time this was published, it was found that Harry had been taken captive by the Dragon Order for purposes of an extensive cover-up. That way, no proof would remain that the Order is manned almost completely by rebelled Death Eaters. See **VOLDEMORT (TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE)** on page 8,463 of The Encyclopedia of Famous Witches and Wizards, Volume 10, T-V._

Coraline stared at the page for a little while.

She was shocked to see so much secret information in one paragraph.

All these hidden facts… she even felt sorry for the man she barely knew, because she could half-sympathize with him. She knew what it was like to be wrongly restricted.

The Other Melanie noticed Coraline's silence and figured that she was still reading. In truth, Coraline's mind was spinning in circles, trying in vain to find a way to free both of them from this evil deception by the Dragon Order. The only plans she came up with she didn't like herself.

"Isn't it amazing?" the Other Melanie asked.

"Yeah," Coraline said, trying to sound natural when she was coming apart at the seams inside. "It would be interesting to see the page in the other book, though – "

"Girls! Time for bed!" the Other Mother called.

"Okay, Mom!" the Other Melanie called back. "Come on, Sis. Let's go."

With big smiles on their faces, the two sisters left the room.

On the inside back cover of a book, a sentence appeared.

_If she waits too long, she won't be able to refuse._

_(A/N): Yay! The cat said something again!_

_I always LOVE when the Cat says something! Usually, it means that there's a good amount of foreshadowing involved._

_We still have roughly four chapters left of Friendly-Other-World before the OM gets pissed off. And no, as you can probably already tell, this isn't exactly following the plot of Coraline or Harry Potter. The Coraline aspect is a lot closer, for sure, but it's way different with the fact that it's a Harry Potter crossover, and the Dragon Order is there, and the fact that Coraline is a squib plays an important role, too._

_For those of you who haven't yet gotten what a squib is (if you didn't know to begin with) a squib (by regular HP canon) is someone who has magical parents, but can't perform magic. So, in other words, they're the inverse of a muggle-born (someone who doesn't have magical parents – or any magical ancestors – but can perform magic)._

_I've stretched that definition to include that they have a better sensitivity to magic than regular muggles do. That's why Coraline always feels the waves of strong magic pouring off the door when it's unlocked._


	10. Where

_(A/N): This was more of a tension-builder and plot-element-certifier moment than anything._

_Enjoy!_

CHAPTER NINE: WHERE

When the Saturday morning sun hit her face, Coraline awoke back in the real world in a similar fashion to the previous day. She needed time to think about all that she had dreamed about.

First there was the magical book that had kept showing her all the crazy quotes concerning the character that was so similar to her. But it couldn't be more than a coincidence, right?...

And then there was the stuff concerning the poor imprisoned man, Harry Potter. Was that really what happened, or was the whole world lying to her?...

Coraline decided to ask Melanie about it. She figured that Mel, having been in school five years longer than she had, might know.

"Where did you hear that?" Melanie almost shouted when Coraline told her about Harry Potter's imprisonment.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Coraline said. "But do you think it's true?"

"Where did you hear that?" Melanie almost had an expression of shame on her face when she asked it.

Coraline sighed before answering. "I read it in a book in a dream."

Melanie's 'are-you-serious?' expression led Coraline to sigh again and say, "I told you you wouldn't believe me."

Then it was Melanie's turn to sigh. "Cora, I think you've gotten that pamphlet too tangled up inside your head. I think we should get rid of it. It's only going to bring us trouble, I can feel it. And there's something really messed up about your dreams if you dream up stuff that you don't even know."

Coraline then asked, "Well, is _The Encyclopedia of Famous Witches and Wizards_ a reliable source?"

"Yes. We use it all the time when writing papers for History. _Volume 28_ is even approved by the Dragon Order. Why?"

Shyly, Coraline answered, "Well, that's the book I read it out of. Except it was _Volume 10_."

Melanie stiffened. No one spoke for a while, and eventually Melanie reached her hand for her long hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Coraline… something seems really wrong to me about that dream of yours. I would advise you not to have it anymore, but unfortunately, I can't control your dreams and neither can you. Just… stay out of trouble, okay?"

Melanie finally turned away from the sink to look at her sister.

Coraline smiled at her, and Melanie left the house to go to her first job.

_(A/N): Now that the little kid is alone in the house again, with a whole __DAY__ to spare, and nothing to do…_

_What's a kid to do?_

_Hmm… let's see. Why will the kid __NOT__ go to the crazy dream-world her sister just told her not to go to?_

_Well, for one, Coraline still thinks it's a dream. She doesn't know that all this is real yet. She just doesn't remember going to bed, ever, and she knows that that's a bit weird._

_Second thing, she had no idea what the fuck the cat was talking about with the quotes. Because he wouldn't just say it out loud, which was because he would have scared her shitless._

_**AND**__ she wants more info on Harry James Potter and The Time Before The Takeover, which she can only get in the Other World._

_But the OM still has a few surprises up her sleeve; these next few chapters will actually let us see __JUST HOW POWERFUL__ she is. Because, believe me, you will be __SHOCKED__ when you read __JUST __**WHAT**__ she can do._

_I'm even kind of shocked. Sure, I knew about this detail __**FAR**__ before you guys will, but it surprised me when it hit me that I should make her __**THAT**__ powerful. That's the reason the magic book is there to give her tips and examples from how an alternate self defeated her Beldam. If the magic book weren't there, Coraline would be completely and utterly __**SCREWED**__, with __**NOTHING**__ to do about it, and the __**whole second half of the plot wouldn't be happening.**__**PERIOD.**_

_And then I wouldn't actually really need this to be a Harry Potter crossover._

_Well, I still would, as a few important elements would still need to be in effect. Such as the fact that Coraline is a squib, and the Dragon Order is there, and the other stuff along those lines. Because part of the reason this OM has all this power is __**because**__ this is a Harry Potter crossover, and not just a plain old Coraline story._

_THAT__ was a long A/N! It was around the length of the chapter itself! But it was important._

_The end._


	11. Fate

_(A/N): Now, there's a fuckload of OBVIOUS foreshadowing in here._

_Done by Cat and his strange little full-page drawing._

_There's also an (obvious) information dump concerning who the hell Voldemort is._

_So, enjoy!_

CHAPTER TEN: FATE

The rest of the day Coraline spent in the Other World, where she wasn't quite sure if she was dreaming, as she had been during the previous two visits.

So, while she was researching in the library with the Other Melanie (who had to find and lug a twenty pound book halfway across the library), Coraline took out the magic book she had seen on her first two visits and tried to recall where she had left off.

She was flipping back and forth incredibly fast, trying to find her place.

But she didn't find her place.

Instead, completely covering one of the pages as she passed, there was a drawing of a child with button eyes being stabbed repeatedly by a woman who looked suspiciously like the Other Mother. And then the child falling backwards over a cliff...

Underneath it, a single sentence was written:

_**THE TRUTH WILL DIE WITH YOU**_

She picked up a nearby pen and wrote on the page.

_What is this?_

After a little while, the book answered, as if it had fallen asleep and only now awaken.

_This is your fate._

_Huh?_

_You can't avoid it, child. Either way, that is your fate._

_I don't understand._

_You can't. Not now._

Coraline couldn't think of what to write back.

_Flee, child. Live a little longer. Whether you like it or not there's not much time left for you._

All of a sudden the Other Melanie ran around the corner. Coraline panicked and almost slammed the book shut.

The Other Melanie had an absolutely amazed expression on her face.

"I've already read this! You HAVE to see this!"

She put the book down on the table in front of Coraline, and Coraline started reading:

_**VOLDEMORT (TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE)**__ was an evil wizard with anti-mudblood conspiracy and a deathwish on Harry James Potter (see __**HARRY JAMES POTTER **__on page 5,841 of __The Encyclopedia of Famous Witches and Wizards, Volume 10, G-I__)._

_During his childhood, he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted into Slytherin House and later learned he was a Parseltongue (see __**SALAZAR SLYTHERIN **__on page 10,482 of __The Encyclopedia of Famous Witches and Wizards, Volume 10, P-S__)._

_After he had received his schooling, he revealed his evil intents and committed mass-murder of thousands, although an exact number is not known._

_When he was informed of a prophecy, he interpreted it to say that Harry James Potter, born on July 31st, 1980, was the 'one born as the seventh month dies' (see __**HARRY JAMES POTTER **__on page 5,841 of __The Encyclopedia of Famous Witches and Wizards, Volume 10, G-I__)._

_He was killed during the early hours of May 3rd, 1998, by a backfiring curse cast against Harry Potter._

After she had read the passage, Coraline simply exclaimed, "Wow."

"I know!" the Other Melanie said excitedly. "It's so amazing, isn't it?"

Coraline smiled at her Other Sister, and the Other Melanie smiled back.

"Time for supper, girls!" the Other Mother called from the kitchen.

"Wow, we were in here through lunch?" the Other Melanie called. "Come on, Sis!"

The two sprinted through the halls to the kitchen.

_(A/N): Did you get the foreshadowing? If you didn't, I would call you a shit-for-brains, but, of course, I want to be polite. /sarcasm XD_

_Oh, by the way, the next chapter is the only one of Friendly Other World left. I combined around three chapters in here because I felt it wasn't long enough._

_And you get to see all of the OM's power. And she's gonna show it off, don't worry about that._

_No, she's not going to bother looking up Slytherin to see who he is. Hogwarts and its founders are almost entirely irrelevant to this story._

_Almost._

_Continue on with your lives!_

_The next chapter has warnings for being insanely creepy!_


	12. Presents

_(A/N): __**NOW YOU SHALL SEE THE POWER.**_

_**YES, THE OTHER MOTHER DID IT.**_

_**SO IT ONLY WORKS IN THE OTHER WORLD.**_

_Thanks to Marquis Carabas for reviewing!_

_**PS: WHEE! WE PASSED THE 10000 WORD MARK! YAYAY!**  
><em>

CHAPTER ELEVEN: PRESENTS

After a wonderful dinner, Coraline was taken aside by the Other Mother.

"I love you, sweetheart," the Other Mother said, smiling sweetly. "I have a few presents for you."

Coraline followed the Other Mother through a door she had never seen before. In the room behind it was a small table with three oddly-shaped boxes on it. Coraline sat down in the chair closest to the door and the Other Mother sat across from her.

The Other Mother pushed a long, narrow box to her. On the top, it read:

_For a lifetime of magic..._

Coraline opened the box to find what she least expected.

A wand.

She wasn't sure what to say.

"But... I'm a squib."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," the Other Mother said, placing it in her hand.

Red sparks flew from the tip of the wand, and Coraline stared in awe and wonder at the wand that was responding to her touch. She waved it once, and the sparks stopped flowing.

Coraline set the want aside as the Other Mother pushed a small, flat box towards her. On the top of this box, it read:

_For eternal happiness..._

Coraline opened this box to find an envelope inside, addressed to her, from the Other World Magic Arts School.

Opening the envelope, she found that it was an acceptance letter to the (highly proclaimed, according to the letter) magic school. Coraline smiled, thinking that maybe for once she could finally make some friends.

Setting the letter aside next to the wand, she began to open the third box, which was labeled:

_To stay here forever..._

Taking off the lid, she found a piece of paper, continuing the sentence on the lid:

_There's just one tiny little thing we have to do..._

Removing the paper, Coraline finally understood the quotes the magic book had talked about.

Because inside was a spool of thread, a silver needle, and two black buttons.

_Shut your mouth, cover your eyes..._

Coraline sat there for a little while, the buttons staring back at her, unblinking.

_Every single beauty dies..._

She debated how to say that she had to refuse.

_Everything you ever see..._

Because she couldn't stay.

_Will always just belong to me..._

She was Melanie's sister.

"I can't stay here. I'm sorry," Coraline whispered, more to herself than the Other Mother.

Across the table, the Other Mother looked shaken. "Wh-what?"

"I can't stay here. I have my sister to look after. I'm sorry," Coraline said, a little louder.

The Other Mother looked desperate. "But... I've given you everything you would ever need! I can give you immortality if you stay! Why can't you?"

"I promised my sister we would stick together, forever and always. I can't do this," she replied, pushing the button box back. She stood up to leave, but the Other Mother, glaring daggers at her, stood up as well, looking hurt and angry.

"I'm sorry," the Other Mother said, warping in size and shape. Soon she was twice Coraline's height and growing taller. Her voice deepened, becoming unrecognizable as human.

"But I can't allow that."

And then the Other Mother jumped over the table, tackled Coraline, and knocked her out cold.

_(A/N): Yes, the Other Mother has enough power to make someone magical._

_She also has enough extra power to create several thousand more button-eyed people to inhabit the Magic Arts School. She hadn't created them, though. She would have created them starting immediately after Coraline accepted, had she accepted._

_With Coraline in the Other World, she had easily built up a lot of extra magic stores, in addition to her already giant horde._

_You see, this is how the Beldams work (from my view, anyway):_

_The Beldam gets power from the presence of anything that is alive that is in their realm (literally, everything either is dead, nonliving, or doesn't have a soul (__**THERE IS A DIFFERENCE **__- for example, the Ghost Children are dead, the Other Wybie is nonliving, and the rats don't have souls, for a movie analogy), which is what they feed off of - kinda). However, if they can get their souls, they get a big rush of power - like an extreme high on a drug._

_Now, listen to this. Movie! and Book!OMs each got three kids. But Movie!OM let the kids stick around a bit longer and got extra power off of their living presence. Book!OM wanted the immediate power rush, since she was so greedy, and didn't get as much of the 'stick around' power (you could compare Book!OM to a drug addict in this way)._

_ThePamphlet!OM has played __**SIX CHILDREN**__ for all they were worth. Plus, she had a bit of __**EXTRA POWER**__ on top of all that because out of those six, four were wizards, witches, or had magical blood in them, and so had more power on them._

_Now that she has all this power, she wants to settle down and not have to keep hunting and killing kids. She wants to take one last child, with a kind, pleasant, humble personality (AKA - Coraline) and let them live with her so that she isn't alone. It's a lonely life as a Beldam, especially since you eventually have to kill the kids you love - whether it's a sick and twisted love or true love. __**This was her goal the whole time - to get a child to come and live with her, one that she wouldn't have to kill.**_

_Here's her reasoning: Now that she has all this power, she can use Coraline as long as she's alive to give her more. She's going to use some of her power to give Coraline eternal youth (making her happy, since she can't ever die then), and let the rest of it build up and be her life source._

_You see, I also have a theory about why Movie! and Book!OMs both said, "NOOOO! I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!" or some variation: without Coraline being there to feed off her presence or snatching her soul to get the power rush, they lose power. When they are completely out of power, __**they die.**_

_So thus, by giving Coraline eternal youth and keeping her alive and happy, __**she's also giving herself life support and immortality.**__ Thus, the two can feed off each other, and both live happily ever after, the end._

_As you can see, however, __**Coraline isn't buying it,**__ and it's partly because of what the magic book said. It wasn't trying to mislead her, but the book wasn't informed of all the Other Mother's motives, so thus, it did so unintentionally. And also, the Other Mother hasn't told her that she plans to keep her alive and love her forever (she's __**not**__ cheap like the other two OMs... she actually __**DOES**__ love Coraline, and cares about her like she's her own child. Part of the reason __**is because she is, technically, her mother, as her last surviving parent, 'other' or otherwise. **__Wow, that last part was fail XD), although she did hint at the immortality bit during their conversation. And anyways, Coraline has things to do and places to be in the Real World, including (attempting... hehehe...) to stay with her sister, and trying to rescue Harry Potter and reveal and overthrow the Dragon Order._

_**THIS was a WAY long A/N!**Thank god for importance!  
><em>

_Anyways, carry on with your lives!_

_And please remember to review!_

_**PS: There's a four-line section of a poem I wrote in there, called 'Shut Your Mouth and Cover Your Eyes', which I plan to make into an Other Wybie-centric fanfic set during the Coraline movie. Keep on the lookout for that! ;)  
><strong>_


	13. Ghosts

_(A/N): This is the point where we meet the six children I talked about briefly in the previous chapter's A/N. __**AKA, the ghost children.**_

_And they also sing in a cappella six-part harmony._

_You know you've been rotting in jail for too long when you can sing a cappella in six parts when you're the only one on your part (__**MUSIC IS WAAAAY HARDER THAN IT SEEMS**__)._

_Of course, they __**ARE **__ghosts, so they already have a magical essence around them, so it's probably easy for them._

CHAPTER TWELVE: GHOSTS

When Coraline came to, she was extremely disoriented, as she opened her eyes to find that the room she was in was just as dark when she closed her eyes as it was when they were wide open. Her head hurt and her bones ached, and it took a little while to be able to move. Pins and needles spread through her legs as she tried to stand up.

As her eyes adjusted, she saw that the room she was trapped in was around six by six feet and had a five foot high cieling. She slowly explored the space she was in, feeling every wall, looking for a crack or something, a mark of a door, to at least show from which direction she was thrown in. That way, she could possibly surprise whoever was going to retrieve her and make a getaway for the door and flee the Other World. Seeing as she hadn't returned to the Real World while she was unconscious, she knew that this was no longer a dream.

She traced the room all the way around. The walls were seamless.

Which was why it made Coraline extremely curious when she heard a magical wind she couldn't touch or feel blow through the chamber.

A supernatural, six-part harmony in a minor key started to hum through the small room, and Coraline, too scared to know what to do, slowly turned around to look at the source of the noise.

Six faintly glowing, tattered figures pulsed like a heartbeat near the far wall. They had a spiritual air around them, and Coraline didn't know whether to fear them.

One of the figures turned around and pushed some misty hair away from her eyes.

Her button eyes.

The girl gasped and her hum dropped outof the chord, which made the others realize something was wrong, and one by one, their notes dropped out as well, as they turned to look at the first girl.

The girl simply pointed at Coraline. Coraline feared the six children, all who were revealed to have button eyes. She shrunk up against the wall, not knowing what they would do to her.

Then she realized all of them were floating roughly a foot off the ground.

They were ghosts.

Once she realized this, Coraline relaxed slightly; she figured that the dead children couldn't - and wouldn't - hurt her.

One of the boys, with short, messy hair and broken glasses, asked her,_"You... you're still... alive?"_

Coraline nodded fearfully.

A second girl, with neck-length curly hair, responded to her nod. _"'Tis wise to keep silent, since the beast-lady could be listening,"_ she whispered.

"Who are you all?" Coraline asked quietly.

A third girl and a second boy, both with straight hair and similar appearance, began to sing in two part harmony.

_"Our days are done..._

_Our past has fled..._

_We are alone..._

_We are all dead..."_

The first girl and a third boy with curly hair continued the song.

_"Our hearts are gone..._

_Our souls still here..._

_Their beats were numbered..._

_We just appeared..."_

The first boy and the second girl took over from there.

_"Here in the dark..._

_Here in the night..._

_And now we must..._

_Fear all the light..."_

The rest then joined them in six-part harmony.

_"We are all dead..._

_We aren't alive..._

_We chose to stay..._

_And so we died..._

_We now lie here..._

_In the dark and the dust..._

_Not feeling love..._

_But knowing lust..."_

The ghosts held the last chord until it faded with them. After disappearing completely, they faded back, and were arranged in a circle around Coraline, holding her in the center of the chamber.

_"Soon one more soul..._

_Shall join our ranks..."_

Everyone except for the first boy and girl dropped out.

_"Unless the girl..._

_Has what it takes..."_

The rest joined again to conclude the verse.

_"And frees us all..._

_And with her takes..._

_Our souls and hearts..._

_Our eyes and stakes..."_

They went into the final chorus, and one by one dropped out.

_"We are all dead..._

_We aren't alive..._

_We chose to stay..._

_And so we died..._

_We now lie here..._

_In the dark and the dust..."_

The first girl sang the last two lines alone.

_"Not feeling love..._

_But knowing lust..."_

She finally faded away, and joined the others near the wall, slowly pulsing with a heartbeat, one that they no longer had.

_"Please help us, Miss," _they all said as one voice.

"I will," Coraline promised.

Suddenly, the wall she had been leaning against disappeared and she was pulled out of the chamber.

_(A/N): I'm actually thinking about making sheet music for this. I already know the melody, it's just putting in the harmonies and stuff. Interested?_

_As for the cliffie, it's not much of one. Kinda obvious if you've seen the movie, which is what this is based off of._

_In other news, I made an extremely epic drawing (two of them, actually) that spoil the endings of both plots._

_Kinda. One has more obvious spoilers than the other one does._

_I might take pictures of them and upload them on DA (I would have to create an account) or maybe crate a new blog for information on my fanfictions, including drawings I've made, info about my stories (such as better, more in-depth summaries - I KNOW I need better summaries, some of them are so BAD!), which stuff I'm working on, and fanart of my stories (if there ends up being any...)._

_I'll post a link on my profile and in the A/N of one of the chapters when I set it up._

_Carry on with your lives, now!_


	14. Beast

_(A/N): Well, I wrote a chapter today, and then I realized I forgot my notebook IN THE CAR when we got home. After I had been looking for it for around three hours._

_And then the login server crashed. THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK. GAH!_

_Anyway, here it is!_

_PS: I'm surprised no one has reviewed the gift-giving chapter or the Ghost Children chapter yet... believe me, at the pace I'm updating, it's WAY WORTH IT to get a Story Subscribe :)_

_So, here you go!_

_PPS: So, anyway, I've got A LOT of stuff planned a far ways ahead of now. Like, I've got the end of this first plot, and the first two chapters of the next plot, and the epilogue, which shows... events... that are sad. Very sad. Of course, if you weren't expecting Tragedy, you wouldn't be reading this, right?_

_Continue on!  
><em>

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: BEAST

Coraline was blinded by the light outside the chamber momentarily while her eyes adjusted. When they had, she found the Other Melanie standing there, crying.

"Hurry!" she whispered, blinking back tears. "Mother is angry!"

The two ran down the halls together, with Coraline running straight ahead while the Other Melanie was jerking her head around, searching for something.

In the middle of a hallway, the Other Melanie stopped running. "Save yourself!" she screamed, as she doubled over in pain.

Coraline stopped running and turned around to face her Other Sister before running back to her side.

"No! No! Don't go near me! YOU'LL DIE!"

Coraline kept running to her, even as the Other Melanie's pained, doubled-over form began to grow and change, and her saddened cries began to shift to angered snarls.

"NO! GO HOME OR - _ROAR!"_

Coraline stopped in her tracks when she saw the beast that once was her Other SIster. It was ten feet tall at the shoulder, with curved claws about a foot long, and huge gnashing teeth. It had a lupine head with blood-red, fiery sockets where its eyes should have been. It had coal black, matted and tangled hair covering every part of its body. It had a strange, serpentine tail with a fiery tip the same color as its eyes.

The creature appeared to be blind, telling from the fact that it was looking right at Coraline and wasn't running at her. Coraline ran from the hall just as the beast gave a paranormal hunting howl. She fled up the stairs and through the door.

Arriving home, she waited, slumped against the door, for her heartbeat to slow. She figured that Melanie would be worried sick about her.

Coraline walked around her home, looking for Melanie.

She should have been home.

Then she saw a pot of boiling water on the stove.

Where was Melanie?

She had a theory, and she didn't like it.

A few hours later, Coraline finally decided just to shut the pot off and go to bed.

In the night, a noise awoke her.

_"Coraline..."_

Someone was calling her name.

_"... Coraline..."_

She followed the voice downstairs.

_"... I know you're there, my darling..."_

She went in to the kitchen.

_"... Do you like them, my dear?..."_

Coraline shot awake. She was dripping in a cold sweat.

Climbing out of bed, she walked out her door and down the hall to Melanie's.

When she opened the door, no one was there.

Then she heard a noise downstairs, almost like a hand banging on a wall.

Following the noise, but being very wary of what she was doing, she walked downstairs and tried to locate the source of the sound.

Eventually she located the source of the noise: an old painting on the wall in the hallway. It had come with the house.

Coraline lifted the picture off its hook, and looked into the face of her sister behind several inches of glass.

Coraline awoke.

She knew where her sister was.

And she didn't like it.

_(A/N): So, for those of you who know a bit about mythology, the Other Melanie turned into my version of a hellhound: a huge, firey, lupine beast._

_Also, and I was debating about putting this detail in, but the sockets aren't completely empty. The buttons just fell inwards._

_So, yes, this was a bit of a filler. I just needed to let Coraline figure out that Melanie was gone, and figure out a theory on where she was._

_AND I JUST __**HAD**__ TO ADD AN INCEPTION REFERENCE XD (You know, the dream within a dream? XD)  
><em>


	15. Guidance

_(A/N): Well, I decided to go back and give all the chapters on here actual titles._

_So, yeah. They have actual titles now._

_By the way! Stats update!_

_LENGTH (WORDS): 1st Place_

_LENGTH (CHAPTERS): 2nd Place_

_# REVIEWS: 2nd Place_

_# HITS: 5th Place_

_# FAVS: 1st Place (tied with Coralied)_

_# ALERTS: 1st Place (tied with Coralied)_

_Carry on, now!_

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: GUIDANCE

Coraline crawled through the tunnel, slowly but steadily making her way back toward the creature that was trying to kill her.

She knew it was a very reckless thing to do, even a stupid thing to do. Melanie would have slapped her for it.

But she had to.

And when she came through the little door on the other side, it locked itself with magic so that she couldn't get out.

She aimlessly wandered the halls for a little while before gaining a direction.

Walking into the library, she sat down at the table she had seen on her first two visits.

Pushing away stacks of other books, she finally found the one she was looking for. She also searched the table for a pen.

Opening the cover, she saw she didn't need the pen.

_The answers you seek are on page sixty-five._

The book seemed less alive than it had been on her previous visits. Coraline flipped through the book until she saw the underlined text:

_The cat looked as if it were about to say something else sarcastic. Then it flicked its whiskers and said, "Challenge her. There's no guarantee she'll play fair, but her kind of thing loves games and challenges."_

In the margin, the number_ 92 _was scrawled. Coraline flipped to that page and read the two underlined passages she saw on opposite sides of the page.

_"Yes," she said. "I think I like this game. But what kind of game shall it be? A riddle game? A test of knowledge or skill?_

_"An exploring game," suggested Coraline. "A finding-things game."_

_"And what is it you think you should be finding in this hide-and-go-seek game, Coraline Jones?"_

_Coraline hesitated. Then, "My parents," said Coraline. "And the souls of the children behind the mirror."_

And then she skipped to the next one:

_"Where should I start looking?" asked Coraline._

_"Where you wish," said her other mother, as if she did not care at all._

_Coraline looked at her, and Coraline thought hard. There was no point, she decided, in exploring the garden and the grounds: they didn't exist, they weren't real. There was no abandoned tennis court in the other mother's world, no bottomless well. All that was real was the house itself._

In the margin was written:

_Something to add to that would be that the only stuff that really matters is the stuff you were shown or offered to be shown._

_I would suggest trying the library. But arrange the game first, or... well. She won't try to stop you. And it's less fun when the bad guy has no idea what you're doing and isn't attempting to kill you._

_Meanwhile, I need to look around in myself. I have a theory... two, actually. And the one you call the Other Mother could prove or disprove either of them. I can't tell you, though, what they are. It won't help a thing._

_Don't trust anything. She's designed this world so that everything can be turned into a killing machine exactly when she wants it to._

_Be careful._

Coraline shut the book and left the room.

_(A/N): For those of you who have read Coralied and/or Coraleyes, there's a small reference to them right near the bottom there (Don't worry, it's really minor, and all you have to read to get it is the prologue of Coralied)._

_And these are the last passages by the fantastic Neil Gaiman. If you haven't rea dthe book, I would suggest reading it. It's epic. And this thing doesn't include the twist ending of it. Hehehe..._


	16. Game

_(A/N): I have decided to carry on the grand tradition set by the book and the movie._

_They used the exact same line in the book and the movie, so why not for this?_

_And don't forget that they slowly shortened the one line in this scene, too... They slowly shortened the name. So I've taken it out. Period. FOR TRADITION!_

_Read on!_

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: GAME

"An exploring game... a finding-things game."

Coraline said the words with the most confidence she had ever had.

She had found the Other Mother in the kitchen (Coraline realized she was usually in the kitchen, which was quite convenient if she wanted to find her). She had seemed all too pleased with the proposal.

"And what is it you'll be finding?"

"My sister," Coraline said. She then remembered the promise she had made to the ghost children. "And the souls of the dead children."

"Something is telling me you've just read this somewhere. So, I've prepared something for you."

The Other Mother handed Coraline a square piece of paper, which she unfolded and read the neat cursive on the sheet:

_The first letter is Y._

_Now Y _ _ _ _ _._

Coraline looked up to ask something along the lines of 'What's that supposed to mean?' when she saw that the Other Mother was not there.

Leaving the kitchen, she walked off in the direction of the library.

Because she had an idea what she was looking for.

_(A/N): Oh, yes. For those of you who are wondering, she's going to - well, that's a spoiler._

_So are a few other questions you might not think of. *coughdoesitcoughrhymecough*_

_Just a few more chapters, people! Then I'm done with this half! And then I write the second half!_

_Which I already have a lot of it done!_

_Anyway, carry on with your poor, sad lives that are nothing without THIS! HA HA HA!  
><em>


	17. Spelling

_(A/N): Well, sorry this is really late!_

_Anyway, this weekend? Guess who made their Carnegie Hall debut, and walked on a Broadway stage?_

_DUMBASS ANSWER: OOH! OOH! PICK ME! PICK ME! I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT! SOME BITCH I'VE NEVER HEARD OF!_

_Well, the DUMBASS ANSWER is partially right. I'm some bitch you've never heard of._

_The stupid thing is, we had to fly there. It was a two-in-one deal: I got to write a LOT of stuff for The Pamphlet (there are now officially... three? sub-subplots in the second subplot) including this ripoff for a chapter (it's important, yes. But it's filler. I needed it to be something flammable... don't ask, it will be answered...)._

_The second part was WAY funner (/sarcasm): I caught something on the plane going down there, and now I have some unknown disease fucking with me (possibly the flu?) that's giving me a 101.3 fever, a hacking cough, and a fire-hose nose (I'm too sick to write unique content XD)._

_Anyway, read this piece of crap, while I go do... something. I might play the Coraline video game for a little while, maybe. Or sleep. I'm really sick. And lazy._

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: SPELLING

Coraline walked through the library, which, thankfully, used the same system of sorting books as a library she had been to so long ago, before the majority of books were burned and most information was stored somewhere in the Capitol...

After searching through the Y section of the library for a long while, Coraline found a book that seemed to stick out from the rest; its cover was just a bit duller in shade than the rest of the books, a bit more rustic, and the book itself was smaller, easily missed.

She pulled it from the shelf and it slipped from her grip to the floor, where it opened to a seemingly random page.

Stuffed between the pages was another small piece of paper similar to the one Coraline already had. On it was written:

_The next letter is O._

_Now you know._

Putting this piece of paper in her pocket with the other one, Coraline set off for the next letter, taking the small book with her.

She eventually had collected an additional four pieces of paper and a few extra books, after traveling to several different locations in the library:

_The next letter is U._

_Now you do._

_The next letter is D._

_Now you'll be._

_The next letter is I._

_Now ask why._

_The last letter is E._

_Now you see._

She tried to figure out what the letters were spelling.

_Oudie?_ she thought. _No... wait..._

Coraline walked over to a nearby table and found a pen. Taking all the pieces of paper out of her pocket, she filled in the blanks on the first.

_The first letter is Y._

_Now Y __O __U__ D__ I__ E__._

Coraline had a feeling she wouldn't like what was coming at all.

_(A/N): Okay, so, review, or something? I'm too lazy and sick to put a real ending A/N on here._

_Oh, by the way, I threw up three times in the hotel this weekend._

_Just in case if you were enough of a pervert/stalker to want to know every little detail of my current misery._


	18. Burn

_(A/N): Well, it looks like we have the next chapter! Woo!_

_By the way... after the next chapter (which will be hard to write... ugh... I have no idea how I'm going to do that...), there will be a LOT of stuff coming in a row. Probably all on the same day. Well, if I can type it all up quick enough. Because after that next chapter (18) I have these completed:_

_**Chapter 19 (Call)**_

_**Chapter 20 (Later)**_

_**Chapter 21 (Doorway) - might revise this and/or add stuff between 20 + 21**_

_And... I'm pretty sure there's more which I've forgotten._

_Anyway, this chapter explains some on a bit of my last A/N._

_And before you kill me for using your motif, Marquis Carabas, I gave you fair warning in foreshadowing in this AND PMs that I was going to do this. Ha. You can't sue me now._

_Sorry if it seems cheap. I just had to get something written and up. Because, unfortunately, the world hasn't been liking me recently. :(_

_Let me just say I only have one computer with access to (because of filters and shit like that D:) and it was... broken (or that's all YOU need to know). So now I have to test my cell phone and the Wii, and if either works I'll be using that to submit stuff for a while._

_Plus, I've already written two oneshots (titled __**Hot, Sticky Red **__and __**Mirrors**__) while I've been waiting to find an internet-connected device without a filter. But I have now! Yay!_

_This was written about three days ago. The end._

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: BURN

"Hi, Sis," the Other Melanie said as Coraline walked around the corner. "Been following some clues, have you?"

"Yeah," Coraline replied. "But I don't like them anymore."

"Ah, no one really cares," her Other Sister commented carefreely. "Even you don't appear to give a shit, from what I can tell."

"You're nothing like my sister anymore, are you?"

"No. That part of me did its job a while ago. I remain, as I was loyal to my Master in a moment of trial.

"But now I'm feeling... what's the word... antsy. I want to do something, you know? Do something about someone? You may be an innocent thing that's trying to save the world - big deal - but I'm a creature of pain and desperation that's trying to kill you. Period. So, catch."

Coraline, almost dropping the books she had been carrying, caught the object.

It was a photo album. A very small, very skinny book, but easily identifiable as a photo album. She could guess what would be inside.

"I've gained some powers over time," the Other Melanie said. "Specifically, since the other half left, I gained power over fire."

Suddenly, the set of bookcases to Coraline's left caught on fire.

"Run along, now. I'll give you to the count of ten."

Coraline began to run, hard and fast, away from the monster called her Other Sister, who had already started growling.

As she ran, a charred paper airplane flew over her head. Although she had expected it to run into one of the many burning bookshelves along the rows, it kept course with her.

From a ways behind, she heard the beast's angry growl. For a fraction of a second she considered dropping the books -

The airplane unfolded in front of her, still floating.

_Keep the books! They're our souls. I'm one of them. The ghosts. Just run!_

Coraline recognized the magic book's neat script, frenzied yet elegant, and trusted the words. She then heard an all-too-familar growl come from somewhere nearby.

She had been near the exit from the beginning of the chase. Coraline figured that if she ran for it, she could escape.

Running down the passages at full speed with a monster nipping at her heels (it had already sparked her left shoe), Coraline faked a left turn, almost dropping her books in the process. The beast ran the other way for a while before it realised she had gone.

Running straight for the exit, the fiery wolf fifty feet behind her, Coraline entered the hallway to turn around and start closing the door.

The beast, once it saw she had it almost shut, changed its tactics.

Changing back into the form of the Other Melanie, it called out.

"Coraline! _Please!_"

Coraline, behind the door, hesitated. "You're not my sister," she said, shutting the door for the last time.

And that's when a great shaking came over the door, as if something big and heavy ways flailing against it.

That's also when she realized she had only five books and a photo album, and couldn't go back.

_(A/N): Yes, that's right. Even though up to this point, Coraline has almost been a Mary Sue (she didn't have a dark side), now we see her darkness._

_She will never go total dark-side, but some of her kick-ass later could be considered 'evil', from bad-guy POV, anyway._

_Hehehe!_

_Well, now that I've waited several days, I'm far less satisfied with this chapter than I should be. Crap!_


	19. Escape

_(A/N): Hello everyone!_

_Well, now comes the CHAPTER RUSH! I've got this chapter and the next three finished, and then there will be a little break while I write another chapter emphasizing Coraline's Houdini skill (hehehe...), and then a few more chapters will come in a rush again._

_Well, if you look at it right (or at least, I look at it right), I'm going to be finishing this thing a lot sooner than I'd expected, at probably just around thirty chapters._

_So we're more than half done already and it isn't even the end of the first plotline (The next chapter is. WHATEVER! I don't like saying 'Close enough'!). Dammit!_

_Okay, just read on now!_

_PS: If this seems rushed, it is. If it doesn't, I'm happy. I'll call you a big fucking liar for the rest of your life (I have a LONG memory, people!), but few other side effects should occur._

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: ESCAPE

_We didn't guess this,_ the magic book (or the single page she had of it) told Coraline. _But... this might work..._

Coraline continued walking along the halls, unhurried, as she already knew where her keeper was waiting for her.

_You're going to need all the help you can get, child. So we will lighten your load._

The books' spines ripped apart and pages flew everywhere, blinding Coraline to everything going on outside a small area. When she could see properly again, there was a stack of pages sitting on the floor in front of her.

She recognized a drawing she had seen only once before; she knew that it came from the pages of the book that had warned her.

This warning had yet to come true.

_Place us inside the cover of the album,_ the book wrote on its remaining page. _We will be safe there._

And so Coraline placed the pages gently inside the cover of the photo album, and continued her walk down the hallway, with each step bringing her closer to her true home.

When she opened the door to the room with the passage, she found her Other Mother standing there, crying.

"You monster!" the Other Mother shouted at her. "I loved you, and what did you do to me? You rejected my love. You killed my daughter. You stole the ones I had saved from awful lives. And now you're here, wanting to get a free ride home!

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. So you're going to stay here. The door may be open, but you are never going through it again."

Out of the air appeared a wicked blade which fit itself into the monster's fierce grip. The floor shook and rattled, eventually forming itself into a circular arena with cliffs on all sides. The door to the Real World remained near an intact section of floor, seperate from the arena.

In an instant, Coraline thought of a plan, and she knew that she only had one shot at it.

She circled the arena, opposite the button-eyed creature, until she was almost right in front of the door, which was when she pretended to trip.

The Other Mother ran at her, blade high in the air, ready to strike -

- when Coraline sidestepped and jumped across the trench to the little door.

Pulling it open, she crawled for her life. She heard things collapsing behind her, but continued until she was home.

Locking the door, she smiled, feeling joy - more than just her own - as she waited for her sister to return home.

_(A/N): Oh, yes. A taste of fate right there. And then a - oh my gawd - happy ending? *GASP*_

_I think that turned out a bit better for quality than I had expected... I think. MAYBE I won't call you a big fucking liar for life anymore._

_So, enjoy the next few express-delivery chapters!_


	20. Call

_(A/N): Yes! It is here! The very end of the first plot! Yay!_

_Read it!_

CHAPTER NINETEEN: CALL

The spider-like monster, stripped of her disguise to conserve energy, sat hunched and blinded in a corner.

She wanted revenge on that girl, the one who had left her like this. The one who had rejected her love, her gifts, her one-sided deals, and had hurt her.

She walked into the former library, now in shambles. She walked by the scorched remains of the bookshelves. She smelled the singedhair and burnt flesh of her child.

Suddenly her foot ran into something. She picked it up and examined it, and realized it was a book.

She touched its over, and muttered a few simple words:

"Reveal your secrets."

She read the Braille that had appeared on the pages.

"Ah, so this is what she has been reading," she said to herself.

As her hands passed over the pages, she realized how the girl had destroyed her. And she also realized that what she would have done would not have been wise.

So she came up with another plan.

Using some of her power reserves, she summoned a telephone, a human invention used to communicate with other humans.

She already knew the number.

_I'm doing this because I love you, my sweet,_ the creature thought.

She dialed it, and a voice answered on the third ring.

"Squib and Muggle-born Reporting Service. How may I help you?"

_(A/N): Woo! Didn't see that coming, did you? Ha ha!_

_How about some end-of-mini-plot reviews? You know, from those of you whom I haven't heard from in a while?_


	21. Memory

_(A/N): Welcome to the beginning of the second half of the plot! Yay!_

_This half has gone through many changes since it was first concieved, but now, it is here! So..._

_Read on, how about?_

CHAPTER TWENTY: MEMORY

And so she was thrown into the back of the black Dragon Order van, with a chloroform-soaked rag covering her mouth and nose.

The last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was her sister's desperate face, screaming.

The last thing she heard was a strangled cry of "NO!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>TWO YEARS LATER<em>**

* * *

><p>She paced back and forth between two opposite corners of her cell, a small six by six by six -foot room, which, to that day, still gave her an uncomfortable sense of deja vu. When she had first been using Magic in here, she had seen the ghost children, except instead of six, there were seven...<p>

Her name was Coraline. She had a sister. She had to free Harry Potter somehow. She had to escape her own prison.

That much she had held on to, even as her mind and memories rotted away with her sanity, leaving her alone with her nightmares in her six by six by six cell...

Over time, she hadn't even needed to be using Magic to see her nightmares displayed before her eyes in the dark, oh, it was so dark...

And then there was the last time she had seen her sister... It was a nightmare, being taken away from the only family she had ever known...

She felt it coming before it did, and started screaming before the flashback swallowed her whole...

_"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! SHE'S MY SISTER! NO!"_

_Coraline awoke to her sister's screaming. Looking out her window, she figured it was three or four in the morning._

_Then her door burst open, and she was grabbed by a huge man and carried out into the hallway and downstairs hurriedly, barely allowed to breathe._

_"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"_

_Her sister screamed in vain as Coraline was carried out the door to a waiting van the same color as the night sky - black, black, black..._

_A rag was tied around her head and she immediately began to feel drowsy. She was thrown by the big man into the back of the van. She saw her sister's face, heard her scream..._

_And then the van's rear doors shut, and she fell unconscious..._

She found herself sitting hunched over in one of the corners of the room, her cheeks wet and sticky. She couldn't tell whether they were soaked in blood or tears.

She knew sleep was the only option if she wanted to keep her sanity...

...but it was also the way to lose it...

And so she was carried to another empty, blackened realm...

_(A/N): I can already hear your questions:_

_**Q: **__How long has she been in that room?_

_**A: **__She's been in there since a few weeks after she was captured._

_**Q:**__ What did she do to get in there?_

_**A: **__Screaming in her sleep, mainly. It was distracting the guards and the other prisoners. They thought she was insane, and thus put her in the dark chamber, which made her insane. In all reality, she had just had two extremely traumatic experiences which you already know of._

_**Q:**__ If she's been in there almost two years... how is she still alive?_

_**A: **__They have a thermal camera installed in the middle of the cieling. When she's asleep, they come in and deliver food and water._

_**Q: **__What does she mean by 'using Magic'?_

_**A: **__It's 'Magic' with quotes. You'll see more of this later._

_If you've got any more... ask in a review. Please?  
><em>


	22. Light

_(A/N): Sorry this was a bit later than you may have expected... I wrote Chapter 22, for one thing, so there's now a longer run, and I had to edit some of it to make details line up (it's just minor, minor things now... I couldn't fix them or was too lazy to), so, here's Chapter 21!_

_PS: As pointed out my Marquis Carabas in a PM, the Dragon Order DOES rely on muggle technology a great deal - in their society, muggles and wizards are roughly on par with each other, and it's the 'half-breeds' (muggle-borns and squibs) that are below with no rights. Just so that people got that :)_

_PPS: There's also a link mentioned somewhere in here... the 'link' is the promise made between Melanie and Coraline earlier that they would stay together forever. If I remember right, it was the chapter right before Coraline went to the Other World for the third time._

_PPPS: I just wanted to add a third one of these XD_

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: LIGHT

_First the van. Then a train. Then an airplane. Each time they changed vehicles, Coraline was reminded that they were moving farther away from Melanie._

_As they went along their way, more children joined them - Coraline and her guard were soon traveling with possibly another fifty children of varying ages and their guards. The train and the plane were filled with kids who had no more tears to cry._

_As the hours turned to days, Coraline began to feel desperation flooding her mind. She had broken the promise. She had broken the link..._

_One day, Coraline got off a bus and found that the group was in front of an impossibly tall building. Walking in, they were taken down random hallways, with the group splitting in half at points until it was just her._

_Her guard led her down the hall to be put in a cell containing seven scared people (from what she could tell, they aged from around her age to seventeen). The kids in the other cells along the hallway looked at the newcomer to their domain. The guard left shortly._

_One of the kids in her cell, a boy of around seventeen with a ragged appearance, asked her, "D'ya want some Magic, kid?"_

_The teen apparently didn't care about her answer, but walked over and gave her a strange substance unlike anything she had ever seen._

_"Ah can't tell yah where ah get it. Ah jus' do, got dat?"_

_"How do you use it?"_

_"Yah smoke it, kid. Yah're a dumbass, ain't yah? Yah think ah'd be here if ah had any'o the real stuff?"_

Coraline, barely conscious, saw light through her lids.

She was almost blinded by it, but didn't move. She knew something was open - the hatch she had been unable to find since she came in the room.

She opened her eyes to glimpse it shutting very quickly and silently. In the light she saw the food and water they had left in the middle of the room.

The hatch across the room shut, and Coraline was left in darkness.

_(A/N): We'll get out of these memory sequences soon, don't worry. Is next chapter soon enough? XD_

_Anyway, there's a bunch of action coming up, and then the final climax, and then the epilogue... I think that's it, then. Unless I set it up for a sequel, which is not possible in this thing's canon, as it ends with a nice little 'shocker ending' that's actually pretty well set up, if I do say so myself. It's got around - five? - deaths in it. I think. I can't remember :P_


	23. Can't

_(A/N): I don't have time to write a detailed A/N right now._

_Read. Now. Or. Die._

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: CAN'T

Coraline decided to stay in the corner she was sitting in and just stare at the opposite one, the one with the hatch she had searched for so long…

Not even realizing it, she slipped into another memory, one she didn't really have to scream at…

_She was sitting in a corner, fiddling with her thumbs, when the oldest kid in her cell began to whisper to her._

"_Today's the day they're gonna move yah, kid. Mind takin' some'o this stuff wit'yah?"_

_He was very careful and inconspicuous about dropping the Magic into her hand._

"_If yah rub i'on da walls i'might spark. Works t'same way in a Box as i'does in here… or from what ah been told…"_

_A guard came down the hall towards their cell._

"_Best o'luck kid. Hope yah live."_

_With that, the boy slowly and casually walked away._

_The guard came in and took her from her cell. He guided her down random hallways, up and down different flights of stairs, and through various doors. Eventually, she was pushed inside a small hatch, which quickly closed._

_It was pure darkness inside._

_Hoping for a spark to see by, she began to rub the chunk of Magic against the wall._

She knew what she had to do to escape.

So Coraline put her plan into action.

She ate some of the food, drank some of the water, and threw the containers to the side in the corners where she knew the hatch wasn't. Settling back into her corner, she feigned sleep and watched for light.

If her plan didn't work, she was dead.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there in the darkness, but when she saw light again, she struck.

Once she had left the cell, leaving a very startled woman behind her, the pacing she had done over the last two years paid off. Taking off like a bullet, she followed her instincts and a vague memory of some of the halls. She blindly ran through the passages, hoping to confuse any security guards that were surely trying to follow her.

Whenever she looked to her left or right, she saw two different kinds of faces: those who were scared of the person before them, huddling in the back, and those who were calling out to her through the bars, begging her to take them home.

She wasn't sure which she was more afraid of.

_Some of these kids could see me die,_ Coraline thought. _Some of them will._

Coraline saw, at the end of a hall, something she hadn't seen for a long time: daylight, natural daylight, streaming through a window.

Children from a nearby cell called to her. Looking at them, she saw there were around twenty young kids in the small room.

"Where's my mommy?"

"I want out!"

"Help us!"

She stopped in her tracks. She heard the footsteps and shouts of some security guards growing closer.

_I can't,_ she thought, jumping through the window.

The glass cut her and stung badly. Landing on her arm after falling about three stories, she heard her arm break before she felt it.

With no time to lose, she stood up. Nursing her broken arm, Coraline ran from her prison.

_(A/N): Aww!_

_Wasn't that depressing?_

_Don't worry, it only gets worse from here on out XD_


	24. Friend

_(A/N): Well, yay for you! The third chapter today._

_I'm too lazy to write A/Ns right now. :P_

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: FRIEND

The spotlight from the helicopter shone overhead. Coraline hid in an old corroding dumpster that had fallen on its side.

She's been hiding in and around this alley, on the opposite side of the city from the prison, for around three days. She had no idea how to make sure her broken arm healed right, so she wrapped a smelly old blanked around it, one that someone had clearly thrown away long ago.

They had been searching for her for a long time: the police, the Dragon Order in general… Due to her status as 'Insane', they assumed she would turn into a blood-crazed serial killer.

Sure, Coraline wanted payback. But she didn't want to kill anyone like they had killed her old lives. She didn't want to take away anyone else's chances at happiness.

Coraline was suddenly reminded of the ghost children, the poor children who had their hopes and dreams and lives crushed so suddenly…

And then she thought of the kids, the thousands upon thousands of kids, locked up in cells miles away from happiness for eternity, all for something they didn't cause and couldn't prevent…

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey, kid. Who the hell are you?"

Coraline was startled by the voice. After almost two years alone in complete darkness, she had no idea how to react to the situation.

"Banged up your arm there?" the stranger asked. He was around five and a half feet tall with dark hair and pale blue, almost purple, eyes. He spoke with a strange accent she recognized from somewhere.

"You can speak, can'tc'ya?" the man asked. "Right?"

Coraline paused to try out her mouth, the thing she hadn't used except to scream for so long. "Y-yes," she stuttered.

She finally was able to tell that he was a boy of around her age, possibly a few years older. It had been a long time since she had really gotten a good look at someone.

"Who are you?" she asked, breaking the sudden silence between them.

"A friend," he answered. "Follow me."

Coraline, reluctant to follow the strange boy, walked behind him through various dirty alleys and waterlogged streets.

Eventually she found herself standing on the walk leading up to an old dilapidated apartment building. Old yellow tape on the front door read in bold black letters, CONDEMNED.

The 'friend' led Coraline around the side to a rear door, which, upon turning the knob, opened to a spacious room. She walked into the center and turned around a few times, getting a good look at the place.

And then the one who called himself her friend was standing in front of her.

"Sorry," he said, injecting the needle into her arm.

_(A/N): Well, in case if you didn't realize, Coraline is __**screwed**__._

_What's in the needle the next chapter will reveal. It's already typed up. It will be up shortly. Who the hell the boy is will be touched upon in Chapter 25… or WHAT he is, anyway. Hehehe…_


	25. Conversation

_(A/N): This part was really fun to write. I LOVE experimenting with accents. Before I settled on the final one, I went through around fifteen different drafts of this chapter XD_

_I hope it isn't too hard to understand! :P_

_PS: Thanks to the people at **Ranma ,Digimon , Dragonball Z and Anything else I Think of** for adding The Pamphlet the their community!  
><em>

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: CONVERSATION

"I still don' get why the hell we need t'do that."

"Well, either we let them stay awake and show them the enterance to our lair, or we put them to sleep and keep our base safe. Simple."

"Yeah, but it's a fuckin' pain to have to wake them up again. Whatever."

"So, whats do we know about this girl?"

"From what I can tell, she might be a muggle-born with her wand snapped, or maybe a squib."

"Duh, you idiot! She has t'be a muggle-born or a squib! Otherwise she wouldn't be on the fuckin' streets in the fuckin' first place!"

"Fine, whatever. But I think she was caught and held for a few years, maybe even in a Box, 'cuz she has a slight British accent and that she could barely speak when I found 'er."

"No one's ever come out of a Box alive! Maybe she was alone in her cell, di'ya think o'that?"

"No chance! I've seen those things, and these days they probably pack 'em fifteen to a cell. No way she'd be alone. She's been in a Box, I'm sure of it."

"How 'bout you two jus' shut up? We've got more pressin' issues to deal with!"

"Stop shoutin' already! You three are goin' to wake the girl up!"

"Aww, jus' fuck you! Got dat?"

"How about we all shut our fat asses up and let me ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"'Kay, then. How much are we gonna tell her?"

"I don't know shit like that. Ask him!"

"How 'bout we jus' tell her that we're from an agency of the Dragon Order that's workin' on security? You know, since she's escaped an' all that shit?"

"She wouldn' trust us then. She jus' escaped the place, she won' wanna go back in i' if we tell her that!"

"Maybe we should jus' tell her the truth, then. Straight up."

"You're really hopin' that she wants t'kick ass on some guards."

"And what d'you think? She was smart 'nuff to get out of the place by herself. She's not off the deep end yet."

"I wasn't talkin' about that crap! What if she's a fuckin' pacifist or sometin'?"

"Fuck her, then. We'd jus' use 'er as a human shield. We could use one o'those."

"That's cruel, man. If she don't accept, we do yer human shield plan, 'kay?"

"Fine by me."

"So, should we tell her now?"

"Why not? I think she's already awake."

_(A/N): I could be like a normal fanfic writer and ask right here, "Ooh! What kind of trouble has Coraline gotten herself into? Review please!"_

_Or I could be **me**. Here's what **I** say:_

_Lin is a weasel._

_I know that more than half of you won't get this, and the other half will be like 'WTF?' unless they speak Japanese and bothered to watch the Japanese version._

_I'm keeping this vague on purpose. Let me just say that the story I'm talking about has pretty much the exact same plot as Coraline (book/movie, anyway), or, at minimum, plot elements. Look it up._

_You might find some good hits if you search Google for sentochihironokamikakushi. You have to decide the spacing for yourself. You WILL find some good hits, in fact. Including the IMDb page._

_Even without the spacing being right. XD  
><em>

_Here's a bigger hint: I've written fanfics for this film, and I will write more later._

_That was almost too obvious._

_Okay, the end of my random rant about Coraline and the epic crossover-ness with a film I keep secret for no reason at all. XP_


	26. Truth

_(A/N): Go ahead. Go ahead and kill me for not updating in over a week. Or two. Or... I don't even know how long it's been, okay? I've been watching too much Youtube and reading too much fanfic and I'm trying to make the ending not suck, okay? Because no matter how good I try to write, I always think it sucks five minutes after I write it! GAAAAH!_

_Okay, my panic attack of rage is over. Go ahead and read._

_By the way, just so that you remember since it's been so long: Remember chapter 23? Yeah. The boy she meets has purplish-blue eyes._

_By the way... I was listening to an epic video while writing this. Try this (remove the spaces):_

_http : / / www . infinitelooper . com / ? v = yMWgyek6KDo & p = n_

_So, any parallels to that are unintended, but in there for a reason. I know of at least one XP_

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: TRUTH

"Kid. Kid. Get up."

Coraline was jerked awake by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to look at the person.

When she saw the boy with the purplish eyes, she recoiled slightly. She wasn't sure if she could trust him, not after he had drugged her like that.

"Yeah, it's her," he called over his shoulder. "Sorry 'bout t'needle, by t'way," he whispered to her.

"She bitin' yah?" someone asked. Coraline was pretty sure it was a girl of around the boy's age.

"Nah, not yet. I think you're safe," Purple-Eyes laughed.

Coraline sat up to see three other people walk into the room: there was a girl with long brown hair and deep blue-grey eyes, a shorter boy with sandy-blonde hair and green eyes, and a girl with red hair and tealish eyes.

"Look, kid," the red-haired girl said, "we don' have much time t'explain. If we're gonna do what we're gonna do, we're gonna do it_ tonight_. We don' have all th'time in th'world. The only reason I'm considerin' keepin' you alive and explainin' this is because of the purposes y'could serve."

Coraline was about to ask a question when the brown-haired girl spoke.

"We're plannin' t'invade that prison and free a bunch o'the kids in there. It'd be a blow t'the Dragon's security, I can tell yah that. They'll be on us quick... but there's a chance they'd be freed."

Then the blonde continued what she had been saying. "And then we can strike again. And again. And again. And soon they're gone. We'd raid th'streets when our numbers are strong enough. And then we'd kill 'em all. Slit every single one of th'leaders' necks. And then we'd have our own world... our own _free_ world. We'd be happy. Everyone would."

"The thin' is," the purple-eyed boy said, "we don' really know our way aroun' th' place. If you could tell us a few things, we could let yah go."

Coraline was confused. These... kids, for lack of a better word... had everything planned, and yet they didn't know their way around the place they were going to raid. Coraline was against some of their goals, but the idea of a free world...

_Melanie?_

_Could I see her again?_

"I can help you," Coraline told them. "But... there's a problem. I've only seen a little bit of the place, and I only escaped by running randomly through the place. I have a sort of... _map_, in my head, showing me where to go. I don't know how it works, it just tells me where I need to go."

There was silence for a little while, and then the redhead spoke up again. "We were takin' her wit' us anyway, right? Why not?"

Purple-eyes spoke up. "I can 'gree wit' that..."

"You're comin' wit' us, kid," the redhead said. "Welcome t'the team."

_(A/N): Sorry if it's short. I'm writing the next stuff..._

_AND YOU KNOW I COULDN'T RESIST. XP_

_Yes, there are a few references in there, including a slightly-modified quote (for the accent), if you know where to look *coughinformationcough*_

_Oh, and I just added another one... hehehe..._

_I love references!_


	27. Pull

_(A/N): Well, I'm addicted to this song right now. I've been looping a YouTube video that has it CONSTANTLY for the past… oh, five days?_

_It's _Her Name Is Alice _by _Shinedown_. The one I was listening to when I wrote the last chapter._

_Surprisingly… well, it kinda fits. Kinda. There's a few very vague things that are accurate about it concerning the plot of The Pamphlet._

_I wouldn't even bother looking for them, really… it's too vague to find. And you only have, oh, three chapters or so before the end, anyway._

_By the way, I just want to state this so that I can state it, because I know that if I get confused about it sometimes, most people have no idea what is going on. Coraline was rounded up by the boy at night and the drugs he gave her wore off at around ten in the morning the next day. Now it's the night after she was rounded up. Just to clear up some confusion that may have been caused by the last chapter._

_Oh. By the way, there's also an _extremely_ obscure reference for this whole plot, if you look for it. *coughbooktwocough*_

_If you're wondering why I'm giving you all of this foreshadowing stuff, it's because the story is almost over, and I want to fuck with somebody's mind before this thing is done. So far… I'm not sure. It will all depend, I suppose, on who is saying "WTFWTFWTFWHEREDIDTHATCOMEFROM!" in reviews on the last chapter._

_By the way (another thing, I know…), there are actually TWO epilogues (well, not quite two epilogues I guess… a final chapter and an epilogue is a better way to put it) to this thing that intertwine. I'm combining them in one chapter, but technically they are separate entities. I'll explain more of this later._

_For now, read. If I have anything else to say… I'll have a long ending A/N too :P_

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: PULL

Coraline was standing around the block from her old 'home' – the prison that had held her for almost two years. They had prepped her during the day about what their plan was, their strategy to get through the building, and what they were going to do in general.

Coraline knew that their strategy was extremely risky and likely to get kids, guards, and the group killed. But did they have a choice?

The group casually walked up to the building and went inside. Their plan was to 'sweet-talk' their way inside, using Coraline's status as an escapee to let them get to the prison floors.

"Are we ready?" Paul asked, his purplish eyes glinting.

"I think so," the redheaded Maria told him. "Anybody else have any issues?"

Coraline and the other two, Charlie and Marissa, shook their heads.

"Let's go, then," Maria whispered. "Get this over wit'."

Walking through the door holding a gun to Coraline's head, Paul called out to the front desk. "Hey, lady! We's got that escapee ya wanted! Th'insane one, right?"

"Why are you kids all loaded up on weapons, by any chance?" the receptionist asked.

"We though' we better pack heavy," said Charlie. "She bit Marissa." Marissa, right on cue, held up a 'bite wound' created by a bit of clay and a lot of makeup. She winced, as if it was extremely painful.

The woman shivered, completely bought by their arguments. "No wonder they only went in there when she was sleeping…" she said. "She seems a bit out of it, though…"

"We sedated 'er a few hours 'go," Maria told the woman. "So that i' would be easier t'get 'er back in th' Box."

"I'll get some guards down here," the receptionist told the group. "Then I can get your reward out of the back room."

"Nah, we can take 'er," Paul manipulated. "We can't risk 'er wakin' up again."

"Okay, then," the woman said. "I'll take you there... that gun is loaded with tranquilizer, I assume?"

"Of course," he bluffed. "We wouldn't want to kill her."

Coraline managed to stay unfocused and distracted-looking while listening to their conversation. Each word they said could mean a new risk.

"Come this way, then," the receptionist told them. "Down the hall to the left - you'll see an elevator... take that up to the eighty-ninth floor. We've got an opening up there - one of the crazies killed themselves with a plastic spoon a few days ago - but you'll have to ask one of the guards to let you in."

The group thanked the woman before setting off down the hall. While still using her 'out-of-focus' guise, Coraline checked for security cameras. There were three in this hallway.

_There won't be any in the elevator, though... _she thought.

Walking into the elevator, Maria pressed the button for the eighty-fifth floor. When the doors closed, they began to act.

"Okay, Miss Guide," Charlie asked. "Where the hell are we going to go first?"

She thought for a little while. "Let's start where she sent us. We can still keep our guise up that way."

"We stun th' first guard we see an' take 'is keys, how 'bout?" Marissa said. "That'll be effective."

"Sure, sure..." Paul told her. "But make sure he don't scream."

The elevator opened. The group stepped outside, with Coraline once again pretending to be half-asleep.

"You're the group that Lisa sent up?" a guard asked.

Coraline jumped out of the way as Paul aimed for the man's head.

"Take 'is keys, take 'is keys..." Paul repeated as they searched his dead body. "Let's shove i' in tha' closet over there..."

After the body had been disposed of, it was time to act.

"Follow me," Coraline said before running off down a long hallway.

As she ran, she felt a pull... she felt something pulling her up the flights of stairs, a magnetic attraction. She didn't understand it. As she ran, following the tug, she tried to ignore the screams of pain and the constant gunfire that grew as time went on.

Eventually, the tug stopped. Inside a cell in front of her was a face she recognized.

"I'm here to get you out," Coraline said to the man inside it. His black hair, streaked with gray in places, fell over his face in a mess. But she still knew who it was.

It was the one she had wanted to save from the beginning.

Taking an ancient piece of paper out of her pocket, one that had been folded and ripped so many times the writing was barely legible, she passed it through the bars. The man took it from her and stared at his own photograph, taken almost thirty years beforehand.

"I know who you are. I'm a friend," Coraline said.

_(A/N): Okay, there were a few references in there. A few._

_Okay, more than that, but... what? I love references!_

_And, for those of you who don't know who was in the cell? I don't know what to say to you. Well, I do, but... whatever. Go back and re-read chapter two, how about?_

_Oh, by the way... the next chapter is the final one, and then it's the intertwined epilogues. I just KNOW I'm going to mess it up somehow... ugh..._

_Let's see how shitty of a job I do, then. Get it over with. I'll write it tonight..._

_Plus, in case if you haven't noticed, this is my longest chapter in quite a while :)  
><em>


	28. Darkness

_(A/N): When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight,  
><em>

_It ends tonight.  
><em>

_Just a little insight will make this right  
><em>

_It's too late to fight,  
><em>

_It ends tonight,  
><em>

_It ends tonight..._

_IT ENDS TONIGHT - Rage_

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: DARKNESS

As the sounds of gunshots grew louder, Coraline continued to talk with the man in the cell, the one she had tried to save.

"I don't know what I did to get in this cell," he told her. "One day, I was just here."

"Did you get to say goodbye?" Coraline asked him.

"In a way, yes…" he whispered. "I died to prevent a dictatorship under one man. That could count as 'goodbye', I suppose."

"Now it's a dictatorship run by many," Coraline told him. "Once I saw the pamphlet, I wanted to free you. I wanted to free everyone."

"Go, kid. Be free. Chances are good that your friends are dead by now or soon will be. I'd be fighting with you, but…" he trailed off. "I don't have a way out."

"I want to help you," Coraline told him. "I want to free everyone."

"Then go… get others to fight with you. But until the day you have that help, you can't do any more here."

He passed her the pamphlet through the bars. "You need it more than I do," he told her.

There were footsteps and gunshots rapidly approaching.

"Goodbye," she said to him before running down a hall.

At the end of the hall, she saw a large door, which she opened to find a set of stairs. She began to ascend them, quickly, nearly tripping in a few places. At the end, there was another door, which she opened to find the night sky of stars over the edges of the roof.

Coraline saw an old man on the other side of the roof and walked over to him. His hair was snow-white from age; cracks lined his face from scowling at the sky.

"You know what I learned almost thirty years ago?" the man asked.

Coraline remained silent, as she wasn't sure if he was talking to her. She looked at him quizzically.

"Twenty eight years ago…" he said, "I learned… that muggle weapons… are simple."

He pulled a small revolver out of a deep pocked in his coat and pulled the trigger. The shot hit Coraline in the gut, and she collapsed in pain.

"That'll kill you in an hour or two," he told her, grinning. "If you're lucky, you could die of lead poisoning first, instead of bleeding out.

"But now it's time to tell you only the secrets the dead can know. You'll be dead soon enough, I suppose…

"Do you know my name, child?"

Coraline stared up at him from the place where she had fallen. "No," she told him.

"What if I told you that I was the leader of the world? Would you know it then?" he asked, kicking her. Coraline winced.

"No…" she told him in a pained whisper.

"Interesting…" he said. "My name is Lucius Malfoy. I am the successor to my former Master… and I was successful at his goal."

Coraline knew the man he was talking about. "You worked with Voldemort?"

"Yes, yes," he whispered, looking at his fingers. "Another death to chalk down to his name… and soon I'll get his prize as well."

"If you're going to kill me, I'm going to die free," Coraline whispered, sitting up.

"And why is that?" Lucius asked her, watching her movements with a calculating eye as she sat down on the ledge around the roof.

"I'm going to kill myself first," she told him, falling off the side of the building.

* * *

><p>Ten floors.<p>

Twenty floors.

Thirty.

Fifty.

People were beginning to look up at me.

I waited for just the right time before I gathered the air to scream my last words.

"HE'S ALIVE! HARRY JAMES POTTER IS ALIVE!"

The pavement approached…

_Darkness._

_(A/N): This is the end of our fine little tale -_

_A tale of dark secrets and celestial mail._

_The lies and the truths together in one place,_

_Have gathered together at the end of the race._

_Along the long run, lies and secrets were shared,_

_Things that were scornful or should not have cared,_

_Hidden histories had begun to unfold,_

_And people long passed lived in ages of old._

_The dead are long gone, the living still here,_

_Where will we be when the lost can yet hear?_

_Know that the days of the comings of date_

_Are sooner than soon and later than late,_

_This story has ended, the lies have been told._

_Do all truths stay hidden, or are we as bold_

_As to say that the world could have died and been led_

_Into a book by a child no older than ten?_

_The lies and the secrets in this epilogue_

_Are not quite the end; no, the secret lives in the bog_

_Of the dead and the living, the darkness and light,_

_The ones that are living will be dead by the night._

_The last chapter has been written, no more time must you wait_

_To read the whole end of the story too late._

_This will be typed up soon, and then the world will say in game_

_That the Complete sign is added to the end of the name._

_Okay, now that that's over with... yep! We only have the epilogue left! Yay! :D It'll be up soon.  
><em>


	29. Epilogue

_(A/N): The big one is at the end. Enjoy this short one while you can. XD_

EPILOGUE: DEATHS

_"What do you feel?"_

_"Pain."_

_"Head or heart?"_

_"Heart."_

_"Why?"_

_"I never got to see my sister again."_

_"Don't worry... she'll be here soon enough."_

* * *

><p>A day after the girl named 'Coraline Jones' fell from the roof of the maximum security prison, the media was all over it.<p>

* * *

><p>MELANIE<p>

_She watched her fall, and fall, and fall..._

_Over and over and over..._

_It was driving her insane._

_She watched her fall, and fall, and fall..._

_And then she jumped._

_~death~_

* * *

><p>When they examined her last words, they discovered the identity of the man she said was alive - Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, victim of a government conspiracy cover-up.<p>

But the conspiracy fit perfectly with real life. It was real.

The people wanted revenge for the falsely imprisoned. They wanted freedom, and answers as well. So they decided to rebel.

They had set the date when we struck.

A mass mind-wipe - over the entire world - was initiated. Not even the top government officails knew of the 'incident' anymore.

* * *

><p>HARRY<p>

_Who was he? What was he doing here?_

_Then he remembered._

_He was a mass-murderer convicted of a string of ten correlated kills._

_He found a rope in his cell._

_And kicked away his stool._

_~death~_

* * *

><p>But then the pamphlets came.<p>

Someone had evaded us and was publishing everything about the incident.

We would come undone unless they were found.

And we did find them. They said who they were on the pamphlets, even. So we chased them down.

They disappeared into the past.

* * *

><p>OTHER MOTHER<p>

_You could say I'm out of contact_

_You could say I'm out of hand..._

_You could say I'm lost without you_

_And one old permanent ban..._

_You could say I was always missing_

_You could say I was always gone..._

_You could say I was so different_

_But you couldn't call me Dawn..._

_You could say I know I'm different_

_You could say I know I'm dead..._

_You could say I know I'm helpful_

_But that's only in my head..._

_You could say that my insanity_

_Takes my mind far, way to far..._

_You could reveal that all my comforts_

_Are just the lies they are..._

_You could say that I am dying_

_You could say that I am dead..._

_You could say that time is missing_

_You could say it's all in my head..._

_You could know I never meant it_

_I just love you more, that's all..._

_I could say I didn't want that_

_But the chance is gone for all..._

_You know I love you..._

_~death~_

* * *

><p>And then we knew how we got here.<p>

They had gone back and written a single pamphlet about 'Peter John Harris'...

And stuck it in a certain girl's history book...

And even if you don't remember, we know.

You stuck it in the book.

You wrote the Pamphlet.

And now we're going to kill you.

_(A/N): DIDN'T SEE THAT COMIN'!_

_Oh, yes. The only reason it took me a few hours to type this up was because of sleep (I had gotten home at around ten). I had this written before I wrote anything else at all, really. Except the prologue, but I'd had this in my head far before it. This was actually the thing that turned it into a Coraline crossover (along with the last chapter), because, as most of you know, I love being cruel to Coraline. And if you don't, and you're reading this, how about you go read some of my other epic death scenes for her, hmm?_

_I could give more behind-the-scenes stuff, origins of some of this, etc. but I don't have the time to type it up. I answer all PMs I can come up with a reply for. One for this would definitely qualify._

_I'm actually in denial that this thing is done. So, for those of you who are also fans of Spirited Away, I'm coming up with an epic Coraline crossover for that (EPIC CROSSOVERS ARE FUN). Expect a fic titled 'The Forms of the Dead' coming into your archives soon. Both universes are running on canon in that one, the exact opposite of this one, pretty much._

_For those of you who haven't seen Spirited Away, it's kinda like Coraline except with a lot of CoralineXOther Wybie. And, actually, the Canon Couple isn't showing up from either fandom, really (I consider CoralineXWybie canon... there IS a fair amount of it at the end - I know, it's just a KINDA, but... Coraline did soften up! (It could be iSavedYourLife-esque from iCarly, though) Bleh. Too off-track). You don't really have to see it, but to _really _get the fic I'm writing, you'll have to. I highly reccommend it._

_Well, that got a bit off-topic at the end there. Whatever. Time for the thank-yous._

_**Marquis Carabas**__, for sticking with me the entire time (blehICAN'THEARMYBRAINBACKTALKINGMEbleh) and giving me interesting PM conversations_

_**DGM otaku **__for reviewing (I died inside when you stopped reviewing XD)_

_**when the stars go out **__for, just like the rest of the people, reviewing_

_**Mika**__, my lovely anonymous (Thank you, though! :D They will)_

_**J. K. Rowling **__and __**Niel Gaimain**__, my favorite British authors (Don't worry, God, it's a _list_), for writing their amazingly compatible, miserable universes (Couldn't resist XP)_

_And __**Whoever Mind-Raped Me So Long Ago That They Gave Me This Idea**__. I'm afraid I don't know your name, sir. XD_

_!THEEND!  
><em>

_- Woodswolf, doing whatever Woodswolfs do_


End file.
